No Name
by Giggles10101
Summary: Castle and Beckett after 5x06 (sort of) RS progresses and this is my first FF ever so pleas constructive criticism please. R&R :) PS I'd also love sugestions for my title!
1. The Begining

Chapter 1

**They stumbled into his bedroom, lips locked together in a hot kiss. They broke apart just long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head. And then they locked their lips together again as he walked her backwards to his bed. When her legs hit the edge of the bed she let herself fall back. He followed. She felt his weight on top of her and it felt so good, so right. Her hands were in his hair massaging his scalp. His hands went down to the button on her jeans popping it open. She shoved them down to her ankles and shimmied out of them the rest of the way. His pants soon joined hers on the floor, followed by his shirt and her bra. They moved further up the bed so her head was on the pillow. They were left in their under wear as they kissed sensually. He started to kiss down her jaw to her ear, he bit down on her earlobe and she moaned. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.**

"I want to be inside you," Rick said.

"Good cuz I want you there," she said in a bare whisper.

With that he pulled her panties down and she parted her legs.

"Ready?" he asked, concerned for her well-being. She nodded her head and opened her legs wider. He slowly pushed into her, the contact making them both groan. After a minute he spoke.

"You good?" asked Rick.

"How can I not be?" she said.

He pulled out of her and slid back in making them both groan. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you!" she said as he pulled out of her again.

"I love you too!" he grunted as he slid back into her.

She shifted her hips to change the angle of his thrusts and it hit that spot. When he slid into her again she moaned. He knew she was close even though they'd just started. He knew she liked it slow and was happy to do so. He reached down and rubbed her clitoris. The pleasure it caused pushed her over the edge and she moaned his name over and over again as she came. He followed and spilled his seed inside her as her walls contracted around him.

"God, I love you," he panted as they came down from their highs, "It's been too long since we last did that."

"Way too long!" she said, "Works just been hectic and I've had lots to do an-"

"I know I work with you remember?" he said, "any ways it was still probably top 5."

"Top 5 I'd say top 10."

"What? That was probably 4 on my top 5!"

"What are you're top 5?"

"1. Our first night together, 2. The last night in the Hamptons, 3. After Hallowe'en, 4. Tonight and 5. During Nebula 9 marathon."

"What about after the 3xK thing we had a…"

"Night of fabulous, mind-blowing, earth-shattering, hot sex?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of extraordinary, mind-blowing, earth-shattering, hot sex."

"Can we finish this talk-" yawn "tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure babe whatever you want."

"Good lets go to sleep," he said as he moved to spoon her back. After 10 seconds sleep claimed them and they slept until 7 when they would get a surprise that would change everything.


	2. The News

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Castle ABC amd Andrew Marlowe own it! So… Yeah you get it**

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Beckett… Oh God… Oh okay… No its fine… Okay I'll get her later!"

'Oh God poor Grace…' Kate thought.

Castle woke up in bed all alone. After a few minutes he sat up. He got up and put on his boxers and his jeans. He walked to the kitchen to see his amazingly, sexy girlfriend Kate Beckett making him breakfast.

"Morning Babe what are you up so early for?" he asked.

" I decided I'd make you breakfast for once," she started, "And I also have something to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me?" Rick asked.

"I want to tell you- no need to tell you something," she said.

"Kate whats going on?" he asked.

"Well, I had a friend who died in an accident the other day and she had a 2 year old daughter. Her ex-husband doesn't want the kid and I'm her god-mother. So I have custody and I don't know what to do cuz I've never looked after a kid so I need your help."

"Okay"

"Look I know it's a lot to ask but I really need help."

"You could move in with me and I'll help whenever you need me."

"Are you sure cuz I don't want to move in with you with Grace and it's all because I can't do look after her on my own."

"Katie I was gonna ask you to move in on our official 4 months of dating so you don't need to worry and as for Grace it will be so fun to have a little girl in the house again."

"Okay so em… I have to pick her up today and I've called Gates and I've taken the next couple of weeks off until we're all okay and thing go back to normal-ish"

**TBC…**

**So this chapter was written cuz I was bored and I didn't have Homework so… Yeah **

**Please R&R**


	3. Collecting Grace

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle ABC and Andrew Marlowe do**

X

X

"So when do you have to pick her up?" asked Rick.

"Whenever possible, so I was thinking we pick her up this morning and then we can get all the stuff we'll need because Social Services only packs one bag for a child." Kate replied.

"Great, so we should get dressed and the go get Grace, then I'll help you with shopping for Grace okay?"

"Sure I'd love your company," Kate said.

"I'm sure I'll love the company too. I was gonna do some writing today. Your more interesting."

"Okay"

X. 2 Hours Later X

"Katie!" shouted Grace.

"Hey baby bird, you okay?" Kate asked.

The little curly haired girl nodded. She lifted her arms up for Kate to pick her up. Kate bent over and picked her up.

"Katie, whats you doin' heres?" little Grace ask.

"I'm here to take you home with me and my friend, is that okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, where's momma?"

"Baby Bird your momma had to leave and she gave you to me so I get to protect you and take care of you, and my friend, his name is Rick, he is going to help me, okay?"

"Momma left me?" Grace snuffled.

"Your momma didn't have a choice, baby bird, it's like when you asked me about my momma, she isn't here but she is with me right here," Kate said as she put a hand over her heart.

Rick watched as Kate talked to Grace and saw the way she looked at her. It was with love and promises of happiness. He thought it was time to introduce himself so he walk over to Kate and Grace.

"Hi, I'm Katie's friend. I'm going to help take care of you. Is that okay?" he said.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Come on Grace we'll get you out of here and then we can get you some new stuff." Kate said.

They'd already filled out the paper work so Kate could take Grace home and they'd also started the adoption process so they would have a daughter.

XXX- After shopping -XXX

"Will I get started on the dinner and you can go set up Grace's room while she plays with her new toys?" asked Rick.

"Sure call if you need me," Kate replied.

"Will do," Rick said as he walked into the kitchen…

-TBC-


	4. Help

**So sorry i haven't uploaded in ages but i'm stuck and i dont know whether or not to stop this story. i want people to vote on my pool so i can get the outcome.**


	5. Home

**Super-duper trooper sorry I haven't updated in months but my brother died over Christmas and I've had a lot to do. Any way Andrew Marlowe owns these lovely people except Grace who (or is it whom?) I own.**

After finishing up Grace's room I went downstairs to find Castle sitting on the floor with Gracie on his lap reading her a book. I recognised it as one of the new ones we got her, _The Cat in the Hat. _When I made it to the bottom of the stairs Grace looked up and squealed.

"Katie! Rick's weading me a bwook and its weally good," she said excitedly.

"Really that sounds fun," I said back, I looked at Castle and he winked at me, "How's dinner coming along Cas?" I asked.

"Almost finished Katie. Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Great," I said and looked down at Grace.

"I wove s'ghetti, Katie, momma used to make it for me," she smiled up at me.

Castle got up to check on the s'ghetti as Grace calls it and I picked Grace up to put her in her high chair. Castle then brought over a small plastic bowl with some spaghetti and some sauce and placed it in front of Grace with a plastic fork as well. Grace picked up the fork and started to eat. After we'd all eaten, I gave Grace a bath and put her in a pink onesie. Once Cas and I finally got her to sleep we trudged into our room and I collapsed on the bed.

**I know its short but I'll try and do better next time.**

"Tired?" asked Castle.

"No," I said through a yawn.

"I totally believed that," he said as he changed into his pyjamas. He came over and helped me up so I could change too. After managing to navigate my way through my pyjamas and have my arms in the right holes I slid into bed beside Cas and he wrapped me up in his embrace and I fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
